Wisconsin Wallie
by toontownwiz
Summary: Mac is so stressed out that his friends decides to take a vacation. But he learns a dark secret about his host. Then it sets off a chain of unforgivable events.
1. Prologe

**Wisconsin Wallie **

Mac crept into the lobby of Fosters. Maybe no one would notice he was late, again. But that wasn't the case. Bloo spied on him and jumped on him.

"Mac! You're finally here!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah, Bloo. I'm here." Mac answered.

"But why are you so late?"

"Well, I got home from my scouting meeting and went home for lunch. But I guess I fell asleep on my bed."

"Fell asleep? You were supposed to be here 6 hours ago! What happened?"

"I don't know. I just haven't been myself, lately. Well, I haven't been active lately, and I always sleep in. And when I do get here, I spend most of my time sleeping."

Just then, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Frankie came into the room. They saw Mac, with droopy eyes and pajamas.

"Mac, do you feel okay? " Frankie asked. "You're in pajamas, and you haven't been here in a week."

"Well, I wouldn't be considered okay. I'm exhausted. I'm going up to Bloo's room for a nap." Mac walked up to Bloo's room for some sleep.

"Okay, well that's weird." Wilt said.

"He's done that everyday he's been here for the past 2 weeks." Frankie said. "Something has to be done."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I know!" Eduardo said. "Let us give Senior Mac a vacation."

"That's a great idea!" Wilt agreed. "We should give Mac a week's vacation to let him get away from all this stress. But where should he go?"

"I know! How about Wisconsin!" Frankie shouted.

"Wisconsin. I like it." Wilt exclaimed. "Do you think he'll go with it?"

"He has to. He's so tired, lately, he deserves to rest at Wisconsin for a week."

"Alright, guys. Let's start planning." Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo went into Mr. Herriman's office to order tickets to Wisconsin.

The next day, Mac woke up as usual. But it was Sunday, so he went straight to Fosters. There, he saw bags with supplies in them.

"Guys, what is going on?" He asked.

"Mac, you're going on a vacation!" Frankie said.

"What?"

Mac stood there staring at all of them.

"But why?"

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately, so we're going to let you go on a week-long vacation to Wisconsin."

"Really? But I don't understand. What do you mean by, not myself?"

"Well…" Bloo began. "…you said you always come to Foster late because you sleep in. Then you said you spend most of your time here sleeping."

"Oh, I see. You guys just don't want me in a bad mood."

"Exactly!" Wilt said. "I think this vacation away will help you get away from the stress. Then you'll be back to normal."

"Aw, thanks you guys! I owe you big for this!" Mac shouted as he grabbed his bags, and his tickets to go to Wisconsin. Mac was finally going to get hi life-long dream come true. He would be free of Terrence and Mrs. Kazoo, and all of the stress for an entire week.

**To be continued.**

Now, you think he's at Wisconsin the next chapter…ah ha! Wrong answer. You will find out next chapter as we venture into trouble city (not a real place F.Y.I.) Will Mac really get his dream come true? Find out in the next exciting chapter of this amazing story. And now, back to the idiotic news of Kidney Colon stud. That is all.

Oh, and thanks for reading my other fanfic. I'm new here. So, please be nice. I try my best. So chapter 2 is coming soon as long as you review my stupid balloon. Hey, that rhymed! No, that's not a signal that Uncle Pockets is in the next chapter. Next chapter is the real action.


	2. Many Problems, but no Solutions

**Chapter 2: Many Problems, but no Solutions**

Mac ran out of the house and boarded the bus, ready for his vacation. The friends all stood outside, waving goodbye at him. The bus rode off and the friends took one last glance at him as he soared off.

"Do you think he'll be alright making his way by himself?" Frankie asked. She knew something the others didn't.

"He's a super smart kid." Bloo said. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the house he's staying at is the home of The Dairy King."

"Okay, now we have a problem." Wilt said. Wilt took the brochure and opened it up. There, he saw the Dairy King on it. "I can't believe it!"

"I know." Frankie said. "Either we follow him, or he'll be in the clutches of him."

"No!" Wilt shouted. "We promised he'd be on his own this week."

"Don't worry." Frankie said. "There's someone at the house to watch him."

"Good."

Meanwhile, on the bus, Mac looked at the many sights he passed. The bus arrived at his stop and he got off. On his way to the train station, he saw many newspapers saying missing kids in Wisconsin. He was worried. But he walked on because he needs this vacation.

He got into his train and sat down. He looked at the window and saw many missing posters. They were about missing kids about his age. But he kept his chin up.

He read his book all the way to Wisconsin. But he soon fell tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open. So, he lied down on the seat for just a moment and closed his eyes…

When he woke up, he looked out the window and saw he was in a totally different place. He asked the person next to him where they were.

"Excuse me, sir, did we pass the stop to Wisconsin?" Mac asked.

"It was only a couple of stops before." The man said. "The next stop is coming."

Mac panicked. He fell asleep for two hours! Now he missed the stop to Wisconsin. But next stop wasn't far from it. So he got off at this stop and walked towards the stop he missed.

Soon, he came across the airport. He looked around and saw many planes still there. He walked over to his flight. He saw that he was very early. So he walked over to a chair and read his book.

Meanwhile, back at Fosters, Mr. Herriman was on their tail.

"I cannot believe this!" He shouted. "You sent Master Mac, an 8-year old child to another state on his own?"

"We had to." Wilt said. "We just wanted him to be normal. But for the last week, he hasn't."

"I understand you were trying to help him, but that is no excuse for sending him on his own."

"Don't worry, Mr. Herriman. There's someone over at the house he's staying at to watch him."

"Oh, I hope you're right, Master Wilt. Because if something happens to him, I'll tow the line for all of you." Mr. Herriman left the room and went into his office.

"I just hope that Mac is okay." Wilt said.

"He will be." Frankie said. "I hope."

The plane was finally ready. Mac boarded it and took a seat near the front of the plane. The pilot announced that the flight would be almost 4 hours long. Mac read his book for a while, but then grew sleepy. So he lied down in his seat and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the mansion he was staying at, the guest was preparing for his arrival.

"Hmm, there we go." He said. "All ready for my guest." The Man had a black suit on. He had a cylinder kind of body. He had gray, fancy hair. He appeared to be in his 40's. This man had something very evil up his sleeve.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Mac woke up from his nap to use the restroom. But the problem wit it was, it was flooded. The water was rushing towards the pilot. The pilot warned everyone to put on the special oxygen masks on that let them breathe underwater.

When the plane finally landed in Wisconsin, a taxi was waiting for Mac to take him to his "hotel". There, the trouble would truly begin. Mac had walked right into a trap. But will he realize it before it's too late?

**To be continued.**

I'm going to let you guess who the man I described is. I won't tell you until later in the story, but tell me who you think I'm describing. Then, if you guess right, I'll post the third chapter. Guess wisely.


	3. Meeting the Gracious Host

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Gracious Host **

Mac got in the taxi and it drove off. There were many sites in Wisconsin to see. But, he stayed on track and concentrated on the task at hand. He was supposed to meet his host at the mansion at 8:00 am. The taxi arrived at the house just in time. The mansion had a big piece of cheese on top of it, and it was huge.

Mac paid the taxi driver his money and walked towards the front door. He knocked on the door. The door opened and the gracious host (described in chapter 2) walked towards Mac.

"Ah, you must be my guest." The man said. "You seem shorter than what I pictured you to be."

"Well, I'm just a kid. And, are you, my host?"

"Yes I am. Let me show you around the mansion." The man took Mac's hand as he walked upstairs. The man showed Mac different kinds of rooms.

"Here, we have the game rooms." The man said. "I'm a rich benefactor so I can afford it. Now these are the trampoline rooms. This is the dining room…" The man showed Mac all over the mansion. Mac enjoyed it so much that he couldn't fall asleep now.

"How did you like the tour?" The man asked.

"It was awesome!" Mac replied. "But it reminds me of Fosters."

"Oh really? Well I haven't noticed…" The rich man paused for a moment and then said… "Flapjacks?" …as he held out a plate of pancakes. Mac gazed at him as his tongue drooled in amazement.

Meanwhile, at the house, things were getting really out of hand.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mr. Herriman shouted. "YOU SENT HIM TO WISCONSIN!"

"Yeah!" Frankie shouted in confidence.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WISCONSIN IS THE HOME OF THE DAIRY KING?"

"Yes."

Mr. Herriman calmed down before speaking again. "But it's also the home of…" Mr. Herriman whispered something in everyone's ear.

"WHAT?" Wilt shouted. "I cannot believe it!"

"Si!" Eduardo shouted.

"Coco!" Coco agreed.

"What have we done?" Bloo asked in horror.

"If we don't get to Wisconsin now, Mac is as good as fried by him!" Frankie shouted.

"To Wisconsin!" Bloo shouted.

_At the Fosters bus_

"Okay, to the bus. Then Wisconsin." Bloo corrected.

"Come on, Bloo. Get in the bus! Mac is in trouble!" Frankie said. "I just hope we're not too late."

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Mac was gulping down pancakes like crazy. But it wasn't long until he grew weary.

"Man, those pancakes are killer on you." Mac said.

"I hope you enjoyed them." The man said. "Now, here's the room you'll be staying at."

"Thanks, sir." Mac took the ticket and went upstairs. The room he was staying at was paradise. It had T.V., video games, cup holders, and clean restrooms. Mac walked towards the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Then he walked to his bed and fell asleep.

Downstairs in the lobby, the man was having a brain storm.

"What a nice boy." The man said. "Too bad I'll have to destroy him." The man morphed into the shape of The Dairy King. "Now, once the right time arrives, I'll move in and that will be the end of the boy. Ha ah ha!" The Dairy King floated to the top of the mansion and out into the town.

The next morning, Mac woke up extremely late in the morning.

"Wow. I slept in mega-late today." Mac said. "It's already 9:30. Oh well, I needed it." Mac got out of bed, got dressed and walked down to the dining room. The man was there, setting the table for him. Mac walked to a chair and sat down. Once again, he was being served pancakes. He enjoyed it so much he couldn't resist more.

After he ate breakfast, he went to the swimming pool. He had the time of his life there. He had never felt so alive. The pool's water was so fresh that he actually lounged in it. Mac had finally got his dream!

But meanwhile, back in the bus, things were getting antsy. Everyone was trying to get tickets to Wisconsin. Frankie couldn't get the bus to start, and Bloo was getting worried. But their trouble had only just begun. Soon, Bloo was being levitated towards the ceiling.

"BLOO!" Wilt shouted. "He's being kidnapped."

"Oh man!" Frankie said. "We have to save him…note to self: never again say those words."

"Hey, I heard that!" Bloo said, just as he was being chocked to death.

"Okay, Bloo. We're coming to get you." Wilt said as Bloo was being carried off. Then, mysterious vehicles appeared in front of them. So the gang took them and raced off behind the floating Bloo. Little did they know, they were walking right into the Dairy King's trap. But, will Mac be able to catch on to this plan, or will Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie, Bloo, and Mac be devoured by the Dairy King? All will soon be learned.

After all, Mac is a smart kid, with smart friends. Well, most of them.

"HEY!"

**To be continued.**

I tried to stretch this chapter out as much as I could so you would be happy. But you should really appreciate what I write. Please review. Oh, and I will reveal the person I described in chapter 2 next time.


	4. A Vintage Transformation

**Chapter 4: A Vintage Transformation **

Bloo was being carried off in the sky. The gang put the bus in over-drive and drove after him. The chase had led them all around town. On roofs, underground, or even in mid-air, they chased Bloo to catch him. But, the Dairy king was always one step ahead. When the Dairy King couldn't hold Bloo anymore, he let him down and revealed himself to them.

"You, you're the Dairy King!" Frankie shouted. "Why have you captured our boy?"

"Silly fool!" The Dairy King Shouted. "I didn't steal him. You sent him to Wisconsin. You're just too stupid to realize that." Just then, the Dairy King swirled around and blasted all of them and sent them flying. But Wilt escaped and followed the Dairy King to Wisconsin. It was a long walk.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Mac was watching T.V. in his room. Then, he turned on the radio and heard a soothing song called Remember. Sung by Ember McLain.

**If you couldn't figure out the song remember was sung by the ghost, Ember, until I laid it out, YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION BETTER!**

_Yeah,_

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It was, it was September,_

_when it came, the deadly one_

_To you, I did surrender_

_To we, you didn't come_

_It came, the deadly thing,_

_It'll come, it's all a game._

_But you should, you shouldn't doubt me_

_You will remember my name._

_Oh Ember, you will remember _

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh, ooh oh oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Yeah, yeah Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name, yeah!_

_You will remember my name._

The soothing tunes lulled Mac into a deep sleep. Soon, his host came in to tuck him in.

Meanwhile, Wilt was fighting the Dairy King, and he was losing, badly.

"You cannot stop me!" The Dairy King said. "By now, your friend is probably at my master's mercy. So give up!"

"Not yet!" Frankie said, blasting the Dairy King. "Now, let's go get our friend!"

They all ran off in the direction of Wisconsin.

"Hang on, Mac." Wilt cried. "We're coming!" The others ran off to save their friend.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Mac woke up to use the restroom. Inside, he found a strange eye-dropper filled with green goop. He picked up the eye-dropper and examined it. But he accidentally pushed the button and injected some of the goop into his body. Then, he started to glow. Huge tentacles grew from his backside. Then, he grew a huge control box that connected to it. His eyes glowed green. Then, two of his lower tentacles grabbed the ground and lifted Mac off the ground.

"Now, to claim my pray!" He shouted. He used intangibility to phase through the floor and down into the lobby. There sat his pray. The man, his host. Mac crept towards him. The man didn't suspect a thing. Then, Mac glowed again. His human self (what he looked like before the accident) separated from the ghost Mac. The human Mac was flown back into a wall. The evil Mac flew out of the mansion, leaving the man and Mac to gaze at him. Mac crept upstairs to bed.

"This is all a dream…this is all a dream…" Mac kept repeating to himself. "Maybe if I go back to bed, I'll wake up and I'll still be at Fosters." Mac was worried that all of it was actually real. But he climbed back into bed, anyway.

Meanwhile, the gang raced into the airport for an airplane to Wisconsin. SO far, they weren't having much good luck.

"I'm sorry, madam." The counterman said. "The next flight will be in 2 hours."

"Oh man! We'll never get there in time!" Frankie said.

"Well, apparently some ghost rewired the plane, so we're trying to fix it. Sorry, but we'll let you know when you can board the plane."

Frankie paced around the airport, trying to pass the time, but no luck. She tried I spy, Tick Tack Toe, Rock Paper Scissors, anything that could take up valuable time. All she kept thinking about is Mac.

"Frankie, how much longer until we can get to Mac?" Bloo asked. Frankie gave him a stern look.

"I don't know. Maybe how long it takes to get to Mars."

"Oh. Wilt, bury me over there." Frankie slapped herself with both hands. Bloo was an idiot. But then, Mac had to be too.

"I guess it runs in the family." Frankie said.

"Hey, Frankie, the plane's ready!" Wilt shouted. So all of them ran into the plane to get to Wisconsin.

"Hang on Mac! We're coming!" Frankie said. The plane took off in a fast motion.

**To be continued.**

Okay, now if you didn't guess the man I described in chapter 2, you don't pay attention well. I will mention him next chapter. I promise. But you still have a chance to guess.


	5. The Identity is Revealed

**Chapter 5: The Identity is Revealed**

Mac walked down the mansion to the lobby to see his host was putting up banners. Mac walked over to the couch to relax and watch T.V. There was nothing on T.V. so he asked the man why the banners are up.

"Um, why are you putting up banners?" Mac asked. He looked up and saw streamers up as well.

"Why, I'm holding a party." The man replied. "I'm holding a party for the Packers 16th Super bowl victory. Care to join me?"

"I'm not really into Football, sir. And I'm not feeling so hot right not."

"Give me a minute, and I'll give you some aspirin." The man climbed down the stool and went into the dining room. He picked up a container of aspirin and gave it to Mac, just to be interrupted by a crash into the wall and see Eduardo go flying. Mac and the host ran out to check it out.

"Eduardo, what are you doing here?" Mac asked running towards him.

"Hola, Senior Mac. I'm here to save you." Eduardo replied picking him up and hugging him.

"Um, is this one of your, imaginary friends?" The man asked.

"You could say that." Mac said. He dusted himself off. "Hey, I never found out your name, anyway." The others came in running.

"Hey, I know you…" Frankie said.

"Yes, I must now reveal myself. I am…" He straightened himself and stood up "…the famous Vlad Masters."

Everyone stared at him in shock, includign Mac.

**To be continued. **

Sorry this chapter was so short. But everyone kept complaining about wanting to know who the man is. But I promise, next chapter, it will all wrap together. I just had a mental block. That's why I took a few days to write this chapter.


	6. No Wat Hose! You Can't be Real!

**Chapter 6: No way, Hose! You Can't be Real!**

Everyone stared at the man like they were about to faint. It was true! Mac's host was indeed, the one and only, Vlad Masters. Mac had walked over to him and stared at his body like it was frozen.

"You seemed surprised." Vlad said. "I thought you would be happy t…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Frankie shouted. "I have dreamed for this moment to come!"

"ME TOO!" Mac yelped. "I cannot believe my host is Vlad Masters."

Everyone now stared at Mac like he was frozen.

"HOST?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's your host?" Bloo asked.

"Yes he is." Mac said. "You guys seem upset. I thought you knew."

"Well, for one thing, he's the richest guy in Wisconsin. Plus, he's a cheese-head fan. Plus, he's after the packers. But we didn't know HE owned this house."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Frankie told us."

"Yeah." Frankie said. "Mr. Herriman got up on us for sending you here. So we traveled all day so we could get you.

"Guys, I can take care of myself. Besides, you said you would leave me alone…"

"COME TO ME MY PRAY!" The Dairy King shouted floating into the room. "Now, I have you all where I want you so I can crush you!"

"Get behind me!" Vlad shouted. Then in an instant, black rings of energy formed across him vertically. Then they moved across his body and then his body was a big buff white suit with a cape and his hair was up in a fire motion.

"Alright!" The newly Vlad shouted. "Let's see how your power matches against mine."

While the two of them prepared to fight, Frankie took Mac and carried him upstairs. But Bloo insisted to stay and watch the fight. But Wilt grabbed him and tugged him upstairs. Eduardo and Coco followed them.

Vlad charged his hand up and out came an ectoplasm ball. He aimed it at the Dairy King, and fired it. The Dairy King was hit by the blast and knocked back into a wall. Then, a massive form of energy appeared at the wall. Then, in came Mac's evil ghost form.

"Uh oh." Vlad said, floating back, slightly. "This could be trouble."

"Eat sonic boom, freak!" Evil Mac shouted as his tentacles clapped together. The result was a stream of big, white rings forming and making their way to Vlad. The sound wave was too powerful to withstand, so Vlad was knocked back into a portrait of himself and his high school class.

"Very well, computer freak! No more Mr. Nice Plasmius!" Vlad said. making his way back to the ghost.

Meanwhile, back on the top floor, Frankie set up an escape rope. Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, and Bloo slid down the rope into the taxi. Just as Frankie was about to follow them, The evil ghost Mac crashed into her and knocked her off the roof. She fell down ten stories before she could grab hold of a window edge and save herself. She jumped down onto the ground and hopped in the taxi.

But their effort to escape was futile with two ghosts killing each other.

"What are those things?" Bloo asked, staring at the two ghosts. Bloo opened the door and stepped out to get a closer look.

"I don't know, Bloo." Mac said. "But I'm sure it's not good news. Let's get out of here while we still can!" Mac grabbed Bloo and pulled him into the taxi and they drove off to safety.

Meanwhile, back in an unknown town, there was a ghost-hunting gal that got the call that there were ghosts near, and she sprang off.

"I just hope I can catch these ghosts before they get here!" She said. She was wearing a red costume filled with ghost guns, bazookas, bombs, etc. She rode a metal, silver hover board that flew at 112 mph. "Who knows how powerful these ghosts could be."

But back in Wisconsin, Vlad was having enough troubles.

"You are a formidable opponent." Vlad said. "But, you are the dark side of my guest. So you must be vanquished!" Vlad fired an energy blast at the ghost and flew him back into a wall. Vlad used his intangibility to phase through the wall to get out while the ghost was knocked out.

"Now I have to get to the others to warn them to get out before it's too late." Vlad said as he flew off to catch up to his "friends." But right behind him, was another dose of trouble for them.

"Now, since my so-called-friend failed to destroy them..." The ghost began. "…I'll have to destroy it myself. Well, I'll be rewarded instead of him!" The ghost flew off, following Vlad Plasmius to the depths of Wisconsin, in a last ditch effort to get his vengance.

"For soon, it will all come together! Once Plasmius announces what he has learned, I'll be able to destroy him once and for all! Then, I can take over the entire planet!" The evil ghost decided to take a short cut and follow the taxi instead of Plasmius. Then, he charged his ghost ecto-bomb up and fired it at the taxi.

**To be continued.**

Thanks to all for reviewing my stories. Oh, and I'm sorry. But if you're expecting another chapter for The Best of the Brightest, don't wait up. I've decided to delete that story. I just thought that it didn't follow through. But this one, I will see it through. Sorry everyone. Please R+R Chapter 9, coming soon. I hope.


	7. A Final Effort

**Chapter 7: A Final Effort**

While following the taxi Mac and the gang were riding in, the evil Mac and the other ghost were planning to launch an attack at them. The other ghost was actually the ghost version of Blooregard Q. Kazoo.

Meanwhile, back in the taxi, things were getting restless.

"Mac…Mac, wake up." Frankie said, nudging Mac's shoulder. Mac just squirmed towards Frankie and leaned on her knee.

"Mac, you okay?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, Frankie." Mac said, yawning. "I'm just…really…sleepy."

"Then let me wake you up." Bloo said, throwing his hands in the air. "ZIPIDEE DO DA…"

"Bloo! Stop it!" Frankie said. "Mac really needs to sleep.

"But he's been asleep for at least a half-hour."

"True. But remember before we sent him on a vacation?" Wilt reminded him.

_Flashback_

_Mac crept into Fosters, trudging his feet on the carpet. He walked towards the T.V. room over to a soft chair and climbed onto it._

"_Hey, Mac." Wilt said walking into the room. "When did you get here?"_

"_Just…now." Mac weakly said, closing his eyes._

"_Uh, are you okay, Mac?" Wilt walked over to Mac and sat down in the chair next to him. Mac didn't answer. His eyes were closed, and he was asleep._

"_Um, okay um…I'll come back later, then." Wilt left the room giving Mac a blanket._

_Flashback ends._

Mac slowly nudged towards the more comfortable seat in the taxi. Then he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Frankie, are we home yet?" Mac asked, lying down on Frankie's knee again.

"It's going to be a while before we get home, pal." Frankie answered. She grabbed a music box out of her purse and opened it. The soothing lullaby in it drifted Mac back into a deep sleep. Then, she looked out the back window and saw the ghosts coming.

"Um, excuse me mister driver, could you speed it up?" Frankie asked. The driver looked behind them and saw the ghosts.

"Roger!" The driver answered. The taxi drove faster and they got away from the ghost. Well, at least from Mac's ghost. But Bloo's ghost flew around them and ended up in their path. The taxi tried to stop, but they only slid into the ghost. But, the ghost slapped the front of the taxi and it flew to the side of the road. The car slammed into a building and the gang all fell out. This didn't help Mac at all.

"Oh man, Mac!" Wilt shouted, running to Mac's aid.

Mac was unconscious, lying on the floor. He had a scarred arm, a broken leg, and a black eye. Wilt ran over to Mac and picked him up.

"Frankie, take Mac to safety." Wilt said with a stern look on his face. "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Wilt put Mac down into Frankie's arms as he walked towards the ghost. Fire burned in Wilt's eyes as he stood in front of the ghost. Then, with a swift of his hand, his fist went right into the ghost's kisser and he went flying. But just as the ghost was about to crash into the floor, he used intangibility to phase through it.

"I hope that teaches you to mess with my friend!" Wilt shouted shaking his fist. But just as he was about to head back to the others, he was smacked in the face with a tentacle. When Wilt regained his strength, he saw that the ghost was actually Mac's ghost self. Then, in a swift motion, another attack from the ground came and Wilt managed to dodge it. But the attack was so outrageous, Wilt actually got some of the shock. But the full force of the attack hit Bloo.

Wilt stared at Bloo as he got shocked with the blast. Bloo fell to the ground as his eyes turned red.

But it turns out that Mac's ghost did not fire the blast, but it was another ghost called Freak Show that fired it.

"Bloo, oh no!" Wilt shouted, running towards him. Bloo was glowing green as he tried to resist Freak Show's power. "What have you done to him?"

"I've taken over his body." Freak Show answered. "I needed to take over his body in order to assure that…AAUUUGGHHHH!" Freak Show glowed green as he was flown back into the taxi.

Wilt looked back at the person…or should I say GHOST who fired the blast.

"You actually started the party without me?" Vlad answered with a chuckle following. "How quaint. Hmm…you guys go get that boy to safety back in North Dakota, and I'll stay here and keep these guys busy."

Wilt did just as he was ordered. He grabbed everyone, fixed the taxi, and drove off to the airport. Once they arrived at the airport, it was like a circus. It was crowded with people trying to escape the wrath of the ghosts. They tried every nook and cranny of the airport t find a flight back to North Dakota. But eventually, they did find their flight back…just in time to have their butts kicked!

Just as the plane was about to take off, Mac's window view crashed. There at the hole, stood Bloo's ghost, known as the Bloo Spirit, (pun on the Avatar episode: The Blue Spirit) and Mac's ghost called the Mac Made machine. The Bloo Spirit fired an ectoplasm blast at Mac, but Eduardo took the hit.

Then, Frankie grabbed a baseball bat from her purse and swung it at The Bloo Spirit. The ghost took the hit and flew down to the ground. But then, the Mac made Machine threw a little bomb onto Mac's seat. The bomb was ticking. The ghost left for Fosters.

"Okay, this could end badly." Frankie said.

"Um, Frankie," Wilt began.

"What?"

"The bombs about to explode in 5…4…3…2…1…" The bomb blew up into millions of pieces. The explosion was so devastating that it blew up the entire engine of the plane, causing the whole plan to fly down towards the ground.

"Grab onto me!" Wilt said. Everyone grabbed him. Wilt jumped off the plane and began to sore across the sky like an eagle…until a bright light from the sun came out and blasted Wilt, causing him to fly down to the ground, dropping anyone in his grip. But Eduardo managed to get consciousness back and stand up to the ghosts. He picked up Wilt an swung him around and threw him up to the ghosts.

Frankie managed to wake up and grab the others. She took Mac, Bloo, and Coco to the nearest taxi and got in it, leaving Wilt and Eduardo and Vlad Plasmius to deal with the new threat. Wilt clentched his fist together and prepared for bettle.

**To be continued.**

Okay then, you wanted a new chapter, so you've got it! But I promise I won't make it 20 chapters like my last one. But I will make this one worth wild.


	8. Today's Lesson, Ghost Hunting

**Chapter 8: Today's lesson…Ghost Hunting**

Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Frankie ran off to the nearest subway. As they raced off, Frankie kept looking back to make sure Wilt and Eduardo would survive.

"Frankie, Wilt and Eduardo are going to be okay." Mac said. "Besides, my host is helping them."

"Yeah, but still, those ghosts looked strong." Frankie added. "If they can't stop them, then no one can."

"Don't worry. Everyone's going to be fine." Mac smiled at her. Frankie just gave him a deeper sad face.

Meanwhile, back at Fosters, yet ANOTHER ghost was stocking the house. His hair was burning like fire; he had a DP logo.

This ghost roamed around the house to try and find Madam Foster. He searched high and low for her. He checked her room and there she was. She was knitting a sweater for Mac. So he crept behind her bed and waited for the right moment to strike. Once her back was turned, he crept behind her and grabbed her by the collar.

"What…what do you want with me?" Madam Foster asked with a look of fear in her eye.

"I'VE COME TO SET THE FUTURE STRAIGHT!" The ghost shouted right into her ear. "Because of you, the entire future is screwed up!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm about to teach you, a lesson of friendship…THE HARD WAY!"

With that, the ghost's hands glowed green as his eyes glowed with more red fire in them. Then, with a swift of his hand like a knife, he knife handed Madam Foster as she let out a yelp…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Frankie, Mac, Bloo and Coco were pulling out into the drive way. Frankie reached into her purse and pulled out money. She handed it to the driver, and he drove off. The four of them walked towards the front door.

But once they got in, there was trash everywhere. So they walked towards Madam Foster's room. But Madam Foster was out cold on her bed. So Frankie ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911. But as soon as the phone rang, the ghost that attacked earlier swept in and took it without being seen.

Then, the ghost revealed himself to the four of them. The ghost clenched his fists together and looked severely at Coco and Frankie. Then, hi hand glowed with green fire from them as he blasted coco and Frankie out of the house. They both fell to the lawn of Fosters as he swept down to Mac. He gave him a charming look as he chased after Frankie and Coco.

The ghost duplicated himself into two separate ghosts. The 2 of them overshadowed Frankie and Coco. Then, they fought each other.

They were knocked into walls, they flew into each other, and they destroyed light poles everywhere. When both of them were about to lose consciousness, the ghosts flew out of their bodies and back into the real ghost. Then, he flew back up to Mac and stared at him like a maniac.

"Well, well, well Mac Kazoo, and Bloo Kazoo? Hmm, it's been a while…" The ghost said charging his plasma blast. "…10 years to be exact."

"WHAT?" They both shouted.

**The End for now. Sequel coming soon.**

Sorry, but I wanted to end it now. But that doesn't mean the adventure is over. Oh no! In fact, it's just heating up. In my sequel, you'll have all the excitement you'll ever need as what I call "The Mongo Match for Mac" is under way. I'm so sorry everyone, but next time, IT'S ON!


End file.
